1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for recording an information signal on a recording disc, and more specifically to a recording method in which an information signal including a synchronizing signal is recorded along a concentric or spiral track formed on the recording disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A video disc is used for recording an FM modulation signal of an information signal including a synchronizing signal, such as a video signal. Recording methods for video discs are classified a constant angular velocity (CAV) method and as a constant linear velocity (CLV) method.
In the case of the CAV disc, the positions of recording tracks in which the synchronizing signal is recorded are aligned on the same radius of the disc, and therefore it has an advantage that the phenomenon of crosstalk in which a production signal is disturbed by a synchronizing signal an adjacent recording tracks, is eliminated. However, this type of disc is not suited for a long recording time since the density of recording is low because an unnecessarily long section of recording track is required in the outer side of the recording tracks so as to secure a minimum length of a section between each of the horizontal synchronization signals of the inner recording tracks.
In the case of the CLV disc, on the other hand, the density of recording is high because the length of the portion between each of the horizontal synchronizing signals is made uniform in every recording track. However, the phenomenon of crosstalk can not be eliminated since the position of the recording tracks in which the horizontal synchronizing signals are recorded are not aligned on the same radius of the disc. Therefore, the detected video signal is mixed with a beat component corresponding to the frequency difference of the video signal and the horizontal synchronizing signal, and the picture quality reproduced on a display device is deteriorated by the beat component.
Thus, the CLV disc has the disadvantage of crosstalk in spite of the advantage of the high recording density.